


The Morning After

by toxicatta



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Will Graham, Comeplay, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Manipulative Hannibal Lecter, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Hannibal Lecter, slutty will graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicatta/pseuds/toxicatta
Summary: They can't say no to each other. Twice.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 17
Kudos: 306





	1. Chapter 1

Life seldom goes according to plan. Unless you are Dr. Hannibal Lecter.

He wakes up to find the bedroom exactly as he had planned to find it: warm, flooded with pale winter sunlight, and containing Will Graham, sprawled naked on the bed next to him. Hannibal had deliberately turned the heat up the night before, and the result is breathtaking: Will has thrown off the covers and spread out his long, willowy limbs, his skin glistening in the morning light and dark hair tangled over his damp face.

“What a beautiful thing you are,” Hannibal whispers and reaches out to brush a few sticky curls off Will’s forehead. He slowly runs his eyes over Will’s body, taking in the pale, sweaty skin, mesmerized by the way it reflects the light when his chest rises and falls with his breath. Unable to resist the temptation, Hannibal lifts his hand and lightly traces the outline of Will’s throat, trailing his fingers through the shiny wet sheen pooling in the delicate hollow and shimmering in the morning light.

Will sighs in his sleep, then grunts something incomprehensible, rolls over to lie on his stomach (much to Hannibal’s delight), then finally pries his eyes open. “Hey,” he grunts sleepily.

“Good morning, Will,” replies Hannibal with a tender smile.

"Time?"

"It's nearly nine o'clock."

At this, Will abruptly tears his head off the pillow and attempts to hurl himself out of the bed, only to get tangled up in the satin sheets, as his sleepy limbs refuse to do his bidding. Hannibal watches his progress with amused interest, not unlike the way one would watch the clumsy antics of a wolf cub. Will gropes for his phone on the bedside table, looks at the dark screen and groans.

"Shit! Why did I turn it off? Hannibal! Why did you let me turn it off?"

Hannibal raises his eyebrows. "I was not aware I was meant to prevent you from doing that. I gather, you have somewhere to be this morning."

"I told you, I have to be at the Bureau at 9:30. Jack has this meeting with Kade Prurnell, they want my report on… on the thing. No time, gotta run: if I leave now, I might get there on time… ish." He continues to struggle against the sheets in a frantic, panicky way. "Except I _can't_ leave right now because I really need a fucking shower - Why is it so hot in here?"

Hannibal calmly smiles at him for a moment, then, with all his usual feline grace, pounces on Will and pins him face down to the mattress.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Will tries to shake Hannibal off, but finds himself securely trapped under the weight of his powerful body. "Get off, you maniac! I need to _go_!"

He flails his arms to try and wriggle free, and Hannibal catches his wrists and holds them firmly above Will's head, rendering him entirely helpless. "Don't struggle," he says, and the effect of his calm, rustling voice breathed right into Will's ear is immediate; Will shivers and goes completely still, as if someone has flipped a switch. Hannibal smiles approvingly and presses his lips to the back of Will's neck, brushing soft kisses against the damp skin. "You are not going anywhere _just_ yet. Not until I let you."

"Hannibal," says Will somewhat breathlessly. "Let go, _now_. This is really not a good time for your bullshit. I need to be there in half an hour."

"There is no conceivable way for you to be at the Bureau in less than an hour, even if you leave right now." Hannibal holds Will's wrists firmly in one hand and lets the other one slowly slide down his back, luxuriously caressing his overheated skin. "If you are going to be half an hour late, why show up at all?"

Will jerks violently in an attempt to break free, only to feel Hannibal's arm snake underneath his torso and wrap around him to hold him down in a viciously tight grip. "What do you even want from me?" says Will, alarmed and thrilled in equal measure. "Let go, Jack will _kill_ me!"

"I assure you, he will not." Hannibal presses his forehead to Will's shoulder and sighs, relishing the complete _closeness_ of Will's feverishly hot skin. "You are his golden boy; he will put up a show of berating your mishaps, only to let you go unpunished. So you never have to worry about breaking the rules." Hannibal presses his lips to Will's neck and then gives it a quick swipe with his tongue, savoring the salty droplets of moisture. "Besides, we've just established that you are already late for your meeting. You may as well stay here and let me have you."

Will gasps quietly and, despite himself, starts arching his back to press even more into Hannibal's body. "So you just want to fuck me, huh? _Again_? God, you're insatiable. If you are that horny, why can't you just go and jerk off like a normal person?"

"As an alternative to enjoying your body," Hannibal purrs, "self-gratification seems entirely inadequate."

"Oh yeah? Well, it's all you're gonna get from now on if don't let me go right the fuck now."

"I could let you go." Hannibal's hand strokes and caresses Will's back and shoulders, trailing the smooth contours and sharp angles, effortlessly gliding across the slick, humid skin and making Will quiver and lean into the touch. "But then I would be denying myself the exquisite pleasure of taking you first thing in the morning. How can I miss this opportunity, when your body is so deliciously warm and receptive? Look at you." He slides a hand across Will's stomach and down to his crotch to wrap his fingers around the swelling erection pressed into the silky bedspreads. Will moans and rocks his hips forward, pressing into the gentle touch. "So excited. How can I let you go without taking care of your needs first?"

He starts stroking Will's cock at an agonizingly slow pace, relishing all the soft moans and impatient whimpers Will makes in response. Rocking his hips in a desperate attempt to get more friction, Will slumps forward to rest his forehead on the pillow. Hannibal leans in and starts slowly sucking a chain of ravenous kisses into the side of Will's throat.

"At this point, Will," Hannibal murmurs in his most suggestive and sensuous voice that always seems to bypass Will's brain and go straight to his groin, "you are just being obstinate. You know perfectly well that you are not going to get there in time for your meeting. So why not spend the morning doing something enjoyable instead?" He slowly rolls his hips, and Will bites his lower lip and moans when he feels Hannibal's thick, heavy cock rubbing insistently against his thigh. "This is what you want, isn't it? What you really want right now is to spread your legs for me and let me have my way with you."

"Oh god…" Will gasps, knowing that he has lost this round. If he is entirely honest with himself, he can never really say no to Hannibal. Especially not when he is holding him down like this, shamelessly pressing his physical advantage, while whispering pure filth into Will's ear in his most seductively calm voice. Nevertheless, it is hard not to resent him for having such effortless control over Will's body and mind. Besides, Will is a grown man, not a lusty college student, so he finds the temptation to ditch his job in favor of getting laid deeply embarrassing. "Jesus… You are a _beast_ , Hannibal. I should keep you on a fucking chain."

Hannibal laughs softly against Will's skin. "I daresay." He rocks his hips again pressing his erection harder to Will's backside. "Is that a yes? I want to hear you say it." He removes his hand from Will's cock and smirks, watching him whimper and squirm and rub against the sheets in desperation.

"Yes, _yes_ , I want it," Will gasps. "You win, as goddamn usual, I am all yours."

"Good boy," Hannibal purrs and presses another slow kiss to Will's neck, then lifts his weight off his back and sits up behind him. He puts both hands on Will's hips and tugs them up, hoisting him onto his knees, then abruptly grips his thighs and forces them apart. Humming approvingly, Hannibal slides his palms up Will's back and pushes down firmly, forcing him to gracefully arch his body. "Oh, look at you," he sighs with admiration. "You are irresistible. How can I possibly let you go when there is so much joy to be had with you?" He slides his palms back over Will's hips and uses both thumbs to spread him open, just so he can see his hole, still swollen and pink from last night's activities. "In fact, I am sorely tempted to tie you to my bed and keep you confined here, like a captive concubine. My own private plaything."

Will turns his head to look back at Hannibal, and when he speaks, he sounds equal parts amused, aroused, and alarmed: "Holy fuck, Hannibal. Are all your fantasies this kinky?"

"You have no idea." Hannibal smiles lasciviously, as he presses his thumb to the tender spot underneath Will's hole and starts massaging it in slow circles, making him moan and push back eagerly.

"Right then, why don't you tell me all about it," says Will, looking back over his shoulder. "I seem to suddenly have all morning to spare."

"Hmm, yes, you would like that, wouldn't you?" Hannibal looks, mesmerized, at the long string of pre-come that stretches from the tip of Will's cock down to the bedspread, where a small puddle of the slick fluid is slowly soaking into the rich fabric. "It would really please you to hear it… all the things I want to do to you. All the raw desires you inspire. And _how_ you inspire them, my love. I can barely control myself when I see you like this. What do you think, Will? Should I give in to my urges?"

Without waiting for a response, he bends down, and Will gasps when he suddenly feels Hannibal's mouth on his ass. He tries to hide his face in the crook of his arm but fails to muffle a breathy groan of pure ecstasy. He is still too sensitive from the way he was fucked into oblivion only a few hours ago, and the feeling of the mercilessly lapping and probing tongue on his fevered skin is both torture and bliss. Hannibal lets out a deep moan, and Will shudders, feeling the sound vibrate through his body, filling it up. "Oh God, this feels so good! Oh _fuck_." Everything is so intense that he feels weak in the knees, and Hannibal's firm grip on his hips is the only thing that keeps him from tumbling down. _Fuckfuckfuck_ , he repeats over and over, writhing and squirming and gripping fistfuls of sheets. Hannibal grins and hums against Will's skin, as he eats him out with savage greed, like a starved beast. Will's hole feels irresistibly loose and receptive, and Hannibal pushes the tip of his tongue right inside, moaning his appreciation when the muscles simply open up and let him in.

" _Beautiful_ , Will," Hannibal gasps, tightening his grip on Will's uncontrollably bucking hips to hold him still. "Can you feel how open you are? Already so hungry for me." Will whimpers in response and arches his back even more, and the sight is so beguiling that Hannibal has to briefly screw his eyes shut to retain some semblance of control. "But you have to be patient, Will. Give yourself time to enjoy it. Open your mouth." He presses two fingers to Will's lips, and Will obediently sucks them into his mouth, making Hannibal sigh with pleasure. "That's it, get them as wet as you can. Good boy. You have such a _luscious_ mouth, Will - at least when you use it to pleasure me instead of being rude to me. In fact," he bends down to bring his face closer to Will's, as he forcefully finger-fucks his mouth, "maybe in the future I should use this as a way to deal with your insolence: push you down on your knees and put that mouth to better use. What do you think?" Will moans wantonly around his fingers and sucks them with shameless enthusiasm, clearly demonstrating his agreement. Hannibal's breath catches in the back of his throat. "What an exquisite whore you are, Will: you'd really let me do anything to you, anything I want."

Hannibal straightens up and, kneeling behind Will, spreads him open again. Holding on to Will’s thigh to keep his legs wide apart, he uses his free hand to start slowly, _torturously_ massaging his glistening hole. Will groans and pushes back against the fingers, as if silently begging Hannibal to touch him where he so desperately needs to be touched. Hannibal smiles maliciously and continues dragging his sadistic circles. “Look at you, Agent Graham,” he purrs in a low, caressing voice, and his smirk broadens. "What a spectacle you are. Right now you are supposed to be sitting in the room with Kade Prurnell, reporting on ‘the thing’. No doubt, they are waiting for you, their patience running thin… possibly leaving angry voice messages as we speak.” He hovers one of his fingers tantalizingly over Will’s hole, then lightly presses in, slowly breaching the tight ring.

“Please,” Will gasps, pushing back and trying to get more contact, only to be held firmly in place by the hand on his hip.

“What would Jack say? If only he saw you right now: bent over in Dr. Lecter’s bedroom, like a rent boy, begging to be used. When you finally feel motivated to go to work -” Despite his near delirious state, Will manages to gasp: _Fuck you_. “- I think I'll come with you. Just for the pleasure of taking you right in your office, where anyone might see you.” Without warning, Hannibal slides the first finger almost all the way in. Will cries out in shock from the suddenness of it, and Hannibal sighs approvingly at how easily the tight passage lets him in.

“Oh god,” Will whines, his eyes tightly shut, his hands clutching the sheets in white-knuckled fistfuls. “Holy _fuck_ , just like that."

“So responsive,” purrs Hannibal softly. He pulls his finger nearly all the way out and then slowly pushes back in, savoring the smooth tight warmth of Will’s body around it. “You like this so much, don't you?"

"Yes, _yes_ , it feels so good."

"I know it does. Now, this might hurt. Relax for me." Slowly but relentlessly, Hannibal adds a second finger, pushing it all the way in to join the first one. Will gasps and grits his teeth, as he allows himself to be stretched open until it burns, pushing back onto Hannibal's long fingers. "That's it, _take it_ , that's perfect. Open up for me."

"Oh God… oh fuck!" Will's breath comes out in ragged gasps as he closes his eyes, torn between pleasure and pain.

"Good boy, just like that," Hannibal whispers approvingly. His own breath catches at the sight of Will's tight hole impaled by his hand, sensitive and swollen from too much use yet open and inviting, as if begging for more. "I wish you could see yourself right now, Will: you look utterly shameless. One day, I want to film you like this: writhing underneath me with my fingers deep inside you. You would like that, wouldn't you?" Will makes a desperate mewling noise in response, as Hannibal's fingers fuck him open at an increasingly ruthless pace. "Yes, I know you would: your own depravity excites you. You would enjoy seeing yourself with your legs spread wide open, I can tell from the way you are spreading them now. Would you make yourself look even more sinful on camera? What do you think?"

"Fuck _yes_ ," Will gasps as he arches his back even more, as if to illustrate the point.

Hannibal lets his breath out in a low hiss at the sight of such eager submission. At this point, it takes every bit of his considerable self-control not to slam his cock right into this tight hole, but he forces himself to stay focused on Will's pleasure instead. As he slowly probes and stretches the glistening hole, he hooks his fingers slightly, causing Will to cry out and clench and thrash in desperation. Hannibal rubs his palm across Will's back in a soothing way, then slides it around his abdomen and wraps it around his cock to start leisurely stroking it. As Will groans and whimpers, Hannibal scissors the fingers in his hole to open him up even more, and Will's hips jerk back and forth, as if he is torn between the blissful sensation of Hannibal's hand around his achingly hard cock and the pleasure of being filled up with his fingers.

"Oh fuck, _fuck_ , don't stop, please…" Will mutters between the gasps and moans. "Fuck _yes_ , it feels so good, please don't stop."

"Very good, Will," Hannibal hums approvingly. "You are taking it so beautifully. That's it, _perfect_ , look at that." He finger-fucks Will for a moment longer, then pulls out and holds his cheeks open, exposing his hole, now gaping and stretched out. "I wish you could see how _ready_ you are for me. You really want me inside you, don’t you?”

“Oh god, _yes_ , I want you so much,” Will moans as he twists his neck to glance over his shoulder at Hannibal, and the look on his flushed face is so appealing that Hannibal briefly tightens his grip on Will's hips and makes a low noise in his throat, something between a sigh and a growl.

Aware that his patience and self-restraint will not last much longer, Hannibal takes hold of his own cock and starts lightly rubbing the head against Will's skin, delighted by how easily it glides between the cheeks in the slippery mixture of saliva and sweat. "Is this what you want?" he says in a voice intense and heavy with desire, and Will moans lustfully at the feeling of Hannibal's thick hard cock pressed to his ass. "Is it? I want to hear it, Will: say it."

"Yes, please, Hannibal," Will whines wantonly. "I need it so much, I need your cock inside me."

Hannibal gives another low sigh of pleasure, then reaches out to retrieve a small bottle from the bedside table. "Indeed?" he purrs in his most softly insinuating voice. "You can be such a needy whore when you are excited like this. Just desperate for someone to bend you over and fill you up. Aren't you, my love?"

"Please, Hannibal, just _fuck_ me!"

And Hannibal finally obliges. He spreads some lube over his cock, then takes hold of Will's waist with both hands and pushes all the way inside in a long hard thrust. The passage is incredibly tight around him, even as it opens up eagerly to let him in, and Will groans hoarsely while his whole body grows rigid and tense.

" _Ah, toks sušikti griežtas,_ " Hannibal murmurs reverently, rubbing his palm along Will's spine. Will's hole clenches forcefully around him, and Hannibal tries and fails to suppress a throaty moan when the slick heat of it sends a powerful shockwave of pleasure through his body. "Try and relax now, Will. I don't wish to hurt you. Yes, just like that, take it in… _Very_ good." Will trembles slightly, panting and whimpering, as his muscles spasm and contract around Hannibal's cock. Slowly, his body relaxes and grows still once more, and he feels impossibly full, as if Hannibal has taken every bit of space inside him. He moans deeply and arches his back, savoring the delicious pain of being stretched out so completely and mercilessly. "That's _perfect_ ," says Hannibal in a low husky voice and starts slowly rolling his hips, pushing deeper into Will's warm, pliable body. "You seem so attuned to me - it is rather enticing."

He tightens his grip on Will's waist, then leans over him, pressing his chest to his damp, slippery back. Will, who has been biting his lips to hold back all the raspy moans that threaten to burst out of him, sighs contentedly when he feels Hannibal's weight push down on him. With a soft groan, Hannibal presses his mouth to Will's neck again and starts sucking a vivid bruise into the soft flesh, then gently flicks his tongue over it; and Will can feel him smiling against his skin, as he purrs into his ear:

"Aren't you glad I made you stay?" He smirks when Will gives a deep moan in response to a particularly hard thrust of his hips. "Look how receptive and aroused you are now. So eager and desperate for this." He speeds up his movements, fucking Will harder and deeper and making him mewl with shameless lust and arch his body to push back on Hannibal's cock. "I could do this to you for hours, Will, until you can barely move; until you are so stretched out that you could take two men at the same time. You would enjoy that, wouldn't you, Will? You love having your greedy, hungry body filled up properly. Tell me how much you love it."

"Yes, I love it, I fucking _love_ it," Will keens. "Please don't stop, you feel so good!"

Hannibal gives a low guttural moan and presses another bruising kiss into Will's abused neck, grazing his teeth against the delicate skin. His thrusts have become hard and ruthless, as he fucks Will like a savage, pushing his way into the hot wet tightness of his supple young body. Holding one hand on Will's waist, Hannibal reaches around with the other one, slides the palm down Will's torso and firmly presses it into his abdomen. He can feel the rhythmic swelling where his own cock is bulging through the taut flesh with each thrust, and the shameless obscenity of it makes him snarl deep in his throat and sink his teeth into Will's bruised neck again.

It is obvious from the way Will is writhing and thrashing and clenching around Hannibal while making desperate keening noises that he is not going to last much longer. Hannibal wraps his fingers around Will's cock, which is painfully hard and slick with pre-come. Will groans with relief and starts rolling his hips in a frantic, erratic way, trying to get _just_ a little more friction. "I know, my love. You need it so much, I can tell. I'm sure you would like me to make you come now?" Will seems to have been pushed beyond the point of coherent speech, so he simply wails in response. Hannibal smirks again, then gives his cock a few indulging strokes before moving his hand further down to take hold of Will's quivering thigh and give it a firm squeeze. "Or," he adds in his softest, most suggestive voice, "I could ignore your desires and simply use you for my own gratification, then leave you tethered to my bed, filthy and seed-stained and trembling. What do you think?"

Will gives another loud wail of despair, then slides a hand down across the sheets, now damp and sticky with all manner of bodily fluids, and grasps his straining cock. Hannibal allows him to jerk himself off for a few seconds, just long enough for Will's body to start tightening around him, as if trying to hold him inside, then grabs the offending hand and wrenches it away. "I think not," he purrs with another cruel smirk. He twists Will's arm behind his back where he holds his wrist in a firm grip, not letting him move or pull away. "I might let you come today, but not like this. Not until I'm sufficiently pleased with you. And you want to please me, don't you?"

"Yes," Will gasps between the frantic moans.

"Yes, I know you do. You always seem to enjoy my pleasure almost as much as you enjoy your own."

"Yes, _yes_ , oh god, you have no idea…"

"You know that I desire you so much that I can never resist you, and you take pride in that."

"Yes, _fuck_! I'd do anything to please you, you know I would."

"Anything, hmm? Even if it's uncomfortable or degrading?"

"Yes, _anything_. Please…"

"Please what, Will? What are you begging for?"

"Please, Hannibal. I want - I need -"

"Go on, whore. _Say it._ "

"Oh fuck." Will makes such intensely keening noises they could almost be sounds of distress as much as pleasure. "I want you to come inside me, now, _please_ , I need it. Pump me full of it, make me fucking _feel_ it."

" _Šūdas,_ " murmurs Hannibal through gritted teeth, feeling the pressure building in his groin. The sense of artless lust is overwhelming, and he knows he would not be able to stop, so lets go of any remaining guise of self-control and gives in to the primal urge to claim what is offered to him so willingly. He tightens his grip around Will's wrist until he feels the delicate bones grind painfully under his fingers, then wraps his other hand around the back of Will's neck and presses down _hard_ , pinning his head to the bed. Straightening up slightly to give himself a better angle, Hannibal proceeds to fuck Will with abandon, forcefully slamming his hips against him with each thrust. Will's body is perfectly pliant and responsive, as if he has completely surrendered his control over it, and Hannibal loses himself in the heady feeling of ownership and power. His eyes flutter closed, as the vigorous tremors of pleasure ripple through his body and force a deep moan out of his throat. A sudden desperate spasm jolts through Will's body, making him clench convulsively, and it is more than enough to push Hannibal over the edge. He lets his breath out in a low guttural groan, then gives a final hard thrust and comes deep inside Will, making him gasp and whine and feel every throbbing wave of heat, as Hannibal fills him up, on and on, until he feels like he is going to burst.

"Oh God," Will whimpers. "I'm close, I'm so fucking close, _please_."

"Shhh." Hannibal runs a soothing palm down Will's back, then leans back on his heels and slowly pulls out of Will. He hums with pleasure at the sight of his hole, gaping open and glistening. Pressing a thumb to the side of it, he pulls it open and watches, mesmerized, as a thick droplet of come trickles out of the abused opening and slowly, viscously runs down Will's balls. "Oh, the sight of you like this," Hannibal whispers reverently. "You look completely debauched; shameless, insensate with lust... Such beautiful depravity."

Without warning, he pushes two fingers into Will's loose, slick hole. As Will lets out a choked gasp, copious amounts of come spill out of his overflowing body, generously coating Hannibal's fingers and dripping down on the bed between his legs. Hannibal scoops out large dollops of it and reaches out to press the soiled fingers to Will's lips.

"Open your mouth. Taste it." Moaning continuously, Will starts eagerly sucking and licking come off Hannibal's fingers, so far gone in his helpless, mindless need that he doesn't care how depraved he looks and sounds. "That's it, just like that. So perfectly greedy and luscious. You want to come so much, don't you? You are just _dying_ for it." Will moans and even nods in agreement, and Hannibal smirks complacently at the sight of him, brought down and fucked into submission, squirming with hopeless desire. "Then ask me. Go ahead, Will: I want to hear you beg."

"Hnnng… please, Hannibal," Will moans, as he lavishly kisses and licks Hannibal's hand. "Please let me come, _please_. I'll do anything. You can tie me up next time… make me choke on your dick… come all over me and then take me out to show me off. I don't fucking care. Just let me come. Please…"

Hannibal smiles at Will with smug satisfaction, enormously pleased by how delightfully filthy his mind can be. "As you wish," he murmurs and, taking hold of his shoulders, deftly flips him around and onto his back. He looks down at Will, holding his gaze for a torturously long second, then bends down between his legs and, taking his slick and heavy cock in one hand, gives it a slow, lavish swipe with his tongue along the underside.

"Fuck!" Will gasps and involuntarily bucks his hips, and Hannibal has to grasp them with both hands to hold him in place. He dips his head and takes the entire length of Will's cock into his warm mouth, humming softly around it. "Oh god, oh my God, oh fucking _Christ_!" Hannibal makes an amused noise at this sudden display of religious fervor, and in a different situation Will would laugh at the way he manages to look superior even with a dick in his mouth. Instead, he groans and wails, as Hannibal's lips and tongue expertly pleasure him, and loses himself in the blinding, overpowering intensity of the sensation. He reaches down to place a hand on Hannibal's head and curls his fingers in his hair, trying to push him further down, to thrust deeper into his throat. Hannibal hums his encouragement and speeds up his movement, eagerly tasting and licking until Will all but falls apart in his hands.

"I can't… _Fuck_ , Hannibal. Your mouth feels so good. Shit, I'm gonna come, please don't stop… please…"

Hannibal presses his palms firmly to Will's hips, pinning him down to the bed, and greedily swallows his cock, deep in his tight throat. Will's body suddenly goes completely still and then shudders violently, and he throws his head back and cries out in ecstasy. His fist tightens in Hannibal's hair, tugging it painfully, as he comes right into his mouth, and the force of it leaves him senseless and limp. Hannibal holds him though the aftershocks, massaging the sharp hip bones soothingly with his thumbs. After the final shiver runs through Will's body and he relaxes, docile and loose and utterly spent, Hannibal casually swallows the massive load and gracefully moves up to lie beside Will and kiss him deeply and passionately, cradling his face in his hands.

"Wow," says Will breathlessly between the slow kisses. "Wow, Hannibal. That was… wow."

"Indeed? How flattering. Thank you for your eloquent review of my performance. Perhaps I should include it in my resume."

"You should. Especially if you are planning to establish a career in porn industry. You are a natural, by the way: what you did to me just now was entirely pornographic."

"Thank you. You are very kind."

"It was not a compliment, you weirdo, it was a polite way of calling you a slut." Will shifts across the bed to sit up against the pillows and grunts in disgust when he feels the soiled sheets sticking to his sweaty skin. "Holy shit, look at this mess. How can two people make so much mess?"

Hannibal looks, unconcerned, at the expensive satin, now stained and ruined, and smiles pleasantly. "Most of it is yours, I'm happy to say. In fact, would you like me to bring you a glass of water? You must be fairly dehydrated by now."

"Yes please, and make it a coffee." Will reaches out for his phone and turns it on with a forlorn expression on his face. He is immediately greeted with notifications of multiple missed calls, texts, and voice messages, and Hannibal gives a rather nasty smirk in response to Will's obvious misery. "I hate you," Will groans as he scrolls through the increasingly furious text messages. "Just look at this: _Get your ass to my office the moment you read this and be ready to have it thoroughly whooped._ You are supposed to help me with my job, Hannibal, not have me murdered by my boss."

"From my personal experiences with Jack, I know that the best way to pacify him is to feed him well." Hannibal smiles indulgently. "Which I am more than happy to do on your behalf."

Will finally clambers out of bed, takes a gingerly step towards the bathroom and winces, feeling a great load of come gushing out of his ass and running down his thighs. With as much dignity as can be mustered in a situation like this, he covers himself by pulling on one of Hannibal's shirts (which prompts Hannibal to smile fondly at him).

"Now, don't get me wrong," says Will. "This was wild. And - I guess - worth it?" Hannibal's smug little half-smile grows a fraction wider. "But what on earth am I going to tell Jack? How am I going to explain it? Getting your brains fucked out by your psychiatrist is not a good enough excuse for insubordination, now is it?"

"I suppose not," Hannibal agrees with another self-indulgent smirk.

"Yeah, you don't even care, you smug bastard." Will shakes his head as he turns towards the bathroom under the lazy gaze of Hannibal's glittering eyes. "It's alright. I'll get you for this. Just you wait."


	2. Chapter 2

For a man like Will Graham, waking up in someone else's bed is always kind of a big deal, no matter how often it happens. Especially when the bed in question belongs to Dr. Hannibal Lecter.

Will peels his eyes open and immediately feels like closing them again and going back to sleep. But he knows that it is impossible, now that he is so pleasantly aware of all the familiar details of Hannibal's bedroom. Looking around the room, Will smiles to himself, imagining how a good detective (someone like Special Agent Graham) would arrive at the scene, interpret the evidence and use it, piece by piece, to reconstruct the events of the previous night. Hannibal's shirt lies crumpled on the floor (a few buttons are missing: Will had ripped it open, impatient to get to the skin underneath). A ceramic basin, that looks like it's worth more than Will's whole bedroom, has been knocked off its plinth and cracked in half (Hannibal had pushed Will against the wall with such force that he briefly lost his balance and had to grab the basin to stay upright). Will's belt is hanging off the bedpost (Hannibal had pulled it out of Will's pants and buckled it around his wrists to secure him to the bed). All these little tokens of passion nudge his memories - just like pieces of evidence would tug at his imagination at a crime scene.

The room is flooded with soft daylight that envelops everything it touches in a misty glow. Will turns to look at Hannibal who is still asleep next to him, and the sight is breathtaking. He is lain on his back, gloriously naked and half-covered with umber satin, resting his head on one sinewy forearm. Will is suddenly tempted to reach out and place a palm on his shoulder, then trace it downwards along the firm and fluid contours of his muscles, feeling the powerful thrum of life beneath the strong rib cage. Will is just about to decide whether he would dare touch this slumbering menace in any way when Hannibal's phone goes off shrilly in the silence of the morning. His eyes snap open so abruptly that Will half expects to see nictitating membranes sliding swiftly away underneath his eyelids. Hannibal blinks once then picks up the phone. His face, shaded under several strands of hair that have fallen over it, looks as inscrutable as ever, but when he speaks, Will detects a hint of irritation in his voice.

"I quite understand. No, that will not be necessary. I will be there in an hour."

He replaces his phone on the bedside table and turns to look at Will. "Good morning," he says dryly.

"People to see, places to be?" says Will jerking his head towards the phone.

"I'm afraid so. It shouldn't take long. No need for you to get up too."

With an elegant flick of his hand, Hannibal throws the covers off himself, and Will chooses this exact moment to wrap one leg and one arm around him in a tight embrace, then puts his head on his shoulder for good measure. Before Hannibal can shake him off, Will starts pressing lazy wet kisses to the side of his throat, slowly moving up to nuzzle his jaw. "Are you absolutely sure you have to go now?" he murmurs between the kisses.

Hannibal sighs softly and lets his hand gently caress Will's back. "Regretfully, I must. It was my attorney: nothing critical, but I would prefer not to postpone this."

"Well, if it's nothing critical," says Will in the same low voice, smiling against Hannibal's skin, "then your attorney can wait a while longer. What's the worst that could happen?"

"The worst?" Hannibal tilts his head to make it easier for Will to lavish his exposed throat with hungry kisses. "I could face a rather tedious lawsuit. Therefore, as much as I appreciate your enthusiasm, I must insist you remove yourself from me."

"Or else?" Will purrs as he grazes Hannibal's skin with his teeth in a tantalizing and almost painful way.

"Look at you," says Hannibal, and there is a deep rustling note in his voice that makes it sound positively saturated with desire. "So impatient. You are almost unbearably tempting right now." Unable to stop himself, he puts a hand on Will's thigh and rubs it gently. "However, if you allow me to leave you for now, I will be back in less than three hours and you can have me all to yourself."

"Mmm yeah?" Will starts slowly grinding his hips against Hannibal while gently but insistently stroking every bit of him he can reach. "But what if I want you all to myself _right now_?"

Hannibal slides his hand up Will’s back and cards his fingers through his hair. "Oh, I see," he says, with a note of amusement in the gravelly voice. "This is your revenge for the way I brought Jack Crawford's wrath upon your head the other day. Very clever, Will."

"Yeah, remember how you just couldn't _wait_ to fuck me? It's kinda like that." Will climbs all the way on top of Hannibal, planting his knees firmly on either side of his waist and wrapping his arms around him to caress his neck and shoulders while he leaves a trail of teasingly light kisses along the side of his face. "I am _so_ horny right now. Can you feel it?" He grinds his hips against Hannibal, pressing his swelling erection to his abdomen. "Wouldn't you rather stay and take care of me?"

Hannibal chuckles softly and wraps his hand around the back of his head, knotting his fingers in his hair. "I had you twice last night, Will. You could barely walk by the time I was done with you. And yet here you are, already begging for more. What a greedy little beast you are."

Will runs the tip of his tongue along Hannibal's bottom lip and smirks rather mischievously. "Turns you on, doesn't it? Me being such a slut for you? You just can't get enough of it, can you."

"Indeed," Hannibal says with a rumbling sigh, then pulls Will in for a ravenous kiss, lips and tongues clashing together fiercely, fervently. Soon they are breathless from the intensity of it, and Hannibal tightens his grip in Will's hair to hold his face still, inches away from his own. "You are trying to entice me, just so you can get your way. I am proud of you, Will: such shameless manipulation." He smiles wolfishly up at Will, as he holds his gaze with his smoldering dark eyes. "A word of advice on using sex as a weapon: it is not enough to be an eager whore; you also have to be a good one." His fist clutches Will's hair so tightly that he makes a soft grunting noise of discomfort. "So please, go ahead: make your pitch. Why should I give you what you want?"

Will licks his lips, suddenly frightened by his own daring. He suspects that trying to manipulate Hannibal may be a dangerous idea, not unlike pulling a sleeping lion by the tail. Will swallows, then smiles provocatively, and says: "Because I ask you to."

Hannibal smiles back: _touché_. That much is certainly true: he is well aware that he is unlikely to be able to refuse Will anything. Especially when he is being so forward and unashamed in expressing his desires. He can, however, pretend that rejection is a real possibility - just to have Will beg.

"Alright then," purrs Will as he returns his attention to Hannibal's throat, sucking and licking his way up to his ear so that he can murmur his lustful words into it. "You should stay because I will make it worth your while. I can be very persuasive after all, because I know _exactly_ what you like." He takes hold of Hannibal's hand and brings it up to his face. Looking down at him, he holds his gaze as he lightly brushes his lips against the very tips of Hannibal's fingers. "My mouth, for instance." He runs his tongue delicately along the palm and kisses the fingertips, without blinking or looking away. "You _really_ like my mouth, don't you - the way it feels on you? The way I look when I use it on you?"

Will sucks the fingers into his mouth and moans eagerly around them, making Hannibal briefly close his eyes, suddenly overtaken by a powerful wave of arousal. Will is right, of course; Hannibal absolutely loves his mouth. Obsessively, obscenely so. And now he sighs with helpless lust as he explores it with his fingers.

"Oh god," gasps Will, rocking his hips impatiently again, then slides a hand down Hannibal's torso and curls his fingers around his heavy erection. "Just look at that: you are so hard. You are just _desperate_ to put this in my mouth, huh?" Will leans in even closer to keen and beg in breathless whispers, while Hannibal runs his hands all over him in an urgent, longing way. "I _love_ tasting you - so much, you have no idea. I love the way you feel in my mouth and all those lovely sounds you make when I suck your cock. Oh fuck… I really want to suck your cock. _Please_ let me suck your cock."

Hannibal gives a low sigh and mentally congratulates Will on being able to bring his arousal to such a dangerously high level with barely more than words. "That hungry, are you?" He puts a hand on Will's face and pulls him in for another urgent, feverish kiss, before continuing in his most softly insinuating voice: "Then by all means proceed - and I suggest you do your best."

With one hand on Will's shoulder, Hannibal gently but firmly pushes him down until his head hovers right above his crotch. Will obediently takes hold of his cock and gives it a few eager strokes while licking and lapping around it with hungry, longing moans, relishing the way the muscles in Hannibal's thighs and abdomen flex every time Will runs his tongue along the underside. With another wanton moan, he wraps his lips around the head and greedily licks off the salty droplet of pre-come that has gathered at the tip, then dips his head further down, swallowing as much of Hannibal's cock as he can, until he almost chokes when it hits the back of his throat. Hannibal lets out his breath with a low hiss and puts a possessive hand on Will's head, knotting his fingers through his hair.

" _Very_ good, Will," he whispers. "You know how to use your mouth, don't you. Such a good whore."

Will gives a muffled groan in response, as he sucks with unrestrained enthusiasm, swirling his tongue around Hannibal's cock each time he pulls up. Hannibal tips his head back, closes his eyes, and allows himself to be pleasured, using his hand in Will's hair to guide him into a steady rhythm. Several blissful minutes later, the muscles in Hannibal's body grow tense, as he grasps a tight handful of Will's hair to hold his head in place, so that he could fuck his mouth with abandon. It's almost too much now, almost enough to make Will gag and choke, but he forces himself to calm down and relax his throat, letting the broad head of Hannibal's cock slide inside and making him snarl through gritted teeth. He allows Will to pause and draw a deep breath, before forcing his head further down, pushing deeper into his throat.

"That's it, take it down," he says huskily. " _Down_."

He gives a deep guttural groan when he feels Will swallow around him, then spends several blissful moments slowly fucking his lusciously tight throat until Will starts to choke. The sensation is so intense that Hannibal knows it would not take long for him to come, so he tightens his grip in Will's hair and wrenches his head up to let him cough and gasp for air. Will looks up at Hannibal, panting and licking his lips, and his mouth stretches into a rather minxy smile.

"Getting close already, huh? You know, for someone so sophisticated and rarefied you're surprisingly easy to please with a good blowjob - just like a regular guy."

Hannibal responds with a subtle half-smirk, before promptly pushing Will's head back down and sliding his cock back into his throat. "You are much more agreeable with your mouth full. Perhaps I should keep you like this all morning - since you insisted I stay in bed with you."

He holds Will down for some time, ignoring his attempts to pull away and letting him gag around his cock. When he finally lets go, there are tears swelling in Will's eyes, and he gasps and splutters for a few seconds, before reaching out to retrieve a bottle of lube from the bedside table. "As much as I _love_ swallowing your cock," he says in a sultry voice, as he climbs back up to straddle Hannibal’s lap and smiles lasciviously down at him, "I really need to get fucked properly. Can you do that for me?"

He holds out the bottle, and Hannibal takes it with a hungry smile, drizzles some over his hand, then reaches around him to lightly probe his hole with the slick fingers.

"Oh god, yes," Will moans in response. "That's it, do it, I want to feel you inside me." He gasps and eagerly pushes back, as Hannibal's finger presses harder to his hole until it's pushed past the rim and into the tight heat of his body. "Fuck! Oh yeah, push it in, deeper, _just_ like that. Mmm, I can't wait to ride you, it's gonna feel so good."

Hannibal hums in agreement and starts thrusting his finger in and out of Will's maddeningly tight hole, gripping his ass cheek with the other hand to hold him open. At this point, Hannibal would rather face a dozen lawsuits than leave Will now, before he can feel his overheated body clench and shudder around his cock.

"Oh fucking _Christ_!" Will cries out, writhing desperately in Hannibal's arms. "Yeah, just like that, don't stop. You are so fucking good at this." He clutches and claws at Hannibal's chest and shoulders, dizzy and dazed with pleasure. "Don’t you want to fuck me now? Of course you do. I can see it in your face: you are _dying_ for it." He smiles maliciously. "Tut-tut, Dr. Lecter, how incredibly rude of you to keep your lawyer waiting - just because you are desperate to put your cock in me. Again. And you call _me_ a whore?"

Will gives a sharp gasp of pain when Hannibal abruptly pushes a second finger all the way into his hole and immediately starts probing and stretching it, ignoring all the sounds and gestures of distress he is making. Hannibal finds this sort of insolence immensely enjoyable to punish and can never resist the temptation to do so, which is (of course) the exact reason why Will acts like a brat in the first place.

"Be still," says Hannibal, his voice thick with menace, as he holds Will tightly against his chest to stop him from flailing and thrashing, and roughly finger-fucks his ass. "If you want me inside you, I need you to be ready for it. _Now_ , Will, open up for me."

Despite his obvious discomfort, Will starts to relax until he is delightfully docile and pliable in Hannibal's hands. In fact at this point, he is completely incapable of resisting because Hannibal is touching him with barely concealed ferocity, and Will never fails to respond to this kind of treatment by turning into a puddle of warm goo. Soon his body is adjusting to the burning sensation of being stretched open, and he starts to moan and roll his hips, shamelessly fucking himself of Hannibal's fingers. Hannibal gives another predatory smile, clearly pleased with the effortless sensuality of Will's alluringly receptive body. He pulls his hand out entirely then thrusts back in, humming approvingly when his slick fingers slide right into Will's ass with very little resistance.

"Oh yeah, just like that," Will gasps. "Fuck, this feels amazing, Hannibal, this is exactly what I needed. Oh yes, harder, _yes_! I could come just like that… oh god." He grinds his hips impatiently against Hannibal's crotch and lets out a husky groan. He leans back slightly to slide a hand between their humid bodies and wrap it tightly around Hannibal's heavy, glistening cock. "Mmm _god_ , look at that! Beautiful. I can't believe I can even fit this inside me. Fuck! I really want it, I need this thick cock in me, right _now_ , I don't care if it hurts. _Please_ , fuck me… come on, Hannibal, I know you want to."

Hannibal gazes up at him, eyes pitch black and wide, and Will knows this to be the precise moment his self-control finally snaps. With a deep guttural moan that sounds more like a growl, Hannibal roughly takes hold of Will's hips with both hands and lifts him up, only to push him back down, right on his achingly hard cock. Will's eyes widen in shock at the sudden penetration, and Hannibal tightens his grip on his hips and firmly brings him down, steadily filling up his body to what feels like nearly the breaking point.

" _Jesus_ ," Will gasps. "Holy shit! That thing is - _fuck_! I can't - it's too much -"

Hannibal knows he ought to slow down, to give Will time to adjust and relax his muscles. But the blissful feeling of the tight wet heat enveloping his flesh is completely overpowering, so he thrusts his cock all the way in while holding Will in place by his waist. "This is what you wished for, Will," he murmurs. "So this is what you get. Relax - let yourself get used to it."

To distract Will from discomfort Hannibal takes hold of his stiff cock and gives it a few steady strokes. Will groans, and his whole body shivers with pleasure. Hannibal hums encouragingly, as he leisurely jerks him off, and is rewarded with a sight of Will lusciously arching his back to lean into the touch, and gradually the decadently warm and velvety depths of his body open up and let him in. Soon Will gracefully sits up, straddled over Hannibal's lap, and starts slowly rolling his hips, as if testing the way it feels.

"That's it, ride me," Hannibal sighs reverently. "Just like that, perfect."

Will throws his head back and groans, taking in as much as he can and relishing the sensation of being stretched out so completely. "Oh god," he sighs, grinding his hips back and forth. "You feel so good inside me, Hannibal. So fucking good."

He bites his lip to stifle a desperate whimper. What he fails to express is that it feels beyond good - it feels _right_ to be impaled on Hannibal's cock, smooth and heavy and scorchingly hot inside him. It seems to have filled Will's entire body and is now burning him from the inside out. Will screws his eyes shut and rhythmically arches his body, swaying up and down, taking it eagerly and gracefully. He looks irresistibly sinful like this: with his body curved back and his delicate throat exposed, moaning in pure ecstasy. Hannibal curls both hands around Will's waist, his thumbs rubbing gently into the sharp hip bones, and guides the speed and force of his movements. Will is mewling uncontrollably now, and there is a wild ferocity in the way he moves and sounds that makes Hannibal sigh with admiration, as he glides his palms worshipfully across his chest and stomach.

"You are stunning like this, Will" whispers Hannibal, suddenly overcome with lust and emotion. "When you lose yourself in pleasure, you are unbelievably desirable. That's it, let go, let your body _feel_ it."

Hannibal brings up his knees to give himself better leverage, curls his fingers around Will's hips in a viciously tight grip and starts thrusting upwards into the slippery heat of his body. His pace is unforgiving, and he has to bite back a fierce groan when Will's muscles begin to tighten around him.

"Oh fuck _yes_!" Will gasps, riding Hannibal as hard as he can and trying to synchronize his frantic movements with the strong thrusts of Hannibal's hips. "Please don't stop - it feels so good - _fuck_ , you are just… you are so…" Failing to find the right words, he simply wails with helpless pleasure, as he sways and writhes on Hannibal's cock.

"That's it." Hannibal wraps his hand around Will's throbbing erection once again and begins to stroke it steadily and purposefully. A shiver runs through Will's body, making him clench convulsively, and Hannibal moans deeply feeling the pressure in his own body rapidly building up. "I want you to come, Will - just like this. I want to see you do it, I want to feel it. Can you do it for me?" Will cries out in ecstasy and slumps forward, letting Hannibal support most of his weight while he thrusts his cock into his ass with brutal force. "That's it," Hannibal purrs encouragingly. "Do it, Will, come for me." His large hand feels luxuriously firm around Will's cock, and just a few more strokes are enough to tip him over the edge. With a deep throaty groan, Will shudders violently and comes in generous spurts, spilling messily all over Hannibal's chest and abdomen.

"Holy _fuck_!" Will gasps riding out the aftershocks with Hannibal's cock buried deep inside him. "Oh my God, this is incredible. _You_ are incredible."

With another ecstatic moan, he leans in and presses his mouth to Hannibal's chest, eagerly licking his own come off his skin and making him shiver with almost unbearably intense arousal. Hannibal lets his breath out with a rasping sigh, then wraps his arms around Will and in one fluid motion turns them both around, flipping Will down on his back and leaning over him. "Look at me," he whispers, and Will obediently holds his dark gaze, wide-eyed and awestruck, while Hannibal helps him pull his knees up, before slamming his cock back inside him in a single hard thrust. His body is now thoroughly stretched out and receptive, and Hannibal looks down into his eyes and fucks him hard, without mercy or restraint, until he feels a relentless wave of pleasure crash down on him. With a deep growling moan, he dips his head and presses his mouth to Will's throat, sucking a vicious bruise into his damp skin, as he comes deep inside his body. Will, overwhelmed and over-sensitive, whimpers helplessly, as Hannibal pulses inside him in hot gushing bursts.

"Fuck yeah, that's it, fill me up," Will sighs and he wraps his arms and legs around Hannibal, pulling him in and holding him close through the tremors of his climax. "I can _really_ feel you, every bit of you, it's _glorious_."

In lieu of a response, Hannibal cradles Will's face in his hands and kisses him deeply, urgently, on and on, as if his very life depends on it.

"Jesus," says Will panting slightly against Hannibal's mouth when he pulls away. "Holy fuck, Hannibal. How do you manage to turn every time we have sex into the best sex I've ever had?"

Hannibal smirks then gently disentangles himself from Will and lies down beside him, gracefully stretching and folding his long limbs. "I was going to ask you the same question." Draping an arm around Will, he pulls him close, then buries his face in the crook of his neck and starts slowly sucking lavish, languorous kisses into the overheated skin as he murmurs words of praise and admiration. "You never fail to enthrall me, Will. Things you say to me - things you _do_ to me - tend to prompt reactions of striking intensity. It is distinctly inconvenient at times and always arresting."

Will smirks rather smugly at this. "And you just can't get enough of it, can you?"

"Naturally."

"Does it mean I actually have a way to influence you? Like, I can just give you a blowjob or something and you will do what I want?"

"You wield _immense_ power over me, Will, and as far as I'm concerned, you may use it to exploit me to your heart's content." Hannibal leans on his elbow and smiles down at Will, tenderly brushing his hair off his face. "Although I must say, you don't have to limit yourself to… fellatio."

Will snorts with laughter. " _Fellatio_. Brilliant, Hannibal. Thank you for this. Your job as my therapist is done; you just said 'fellatio' with a straight face, and I can die happy now."

"Glad to be of service," Hannibal smirks. "Don't forget to leave a good review."

"Five stars."

Hannibal gifts him with another fond smile, before finally slipping out of bed and walking towards the window, naked and unashamed and draped in sunlight. Will watches his progress with a touch of envy: Hannibal being the only person he knows who can look so effortlessly perfect after so long a night.

"What are you going to tell your lawyer?" asks Will curiously. "About being late for the meeting?"

Hannibal raises his eyebrows in polite incomprehension. "I will apologize for making him wait, of course."

"Aren't you going to come up with some socially acceptable lie to explain your tardiness?" He smirks. "You know, like when you made _me_ late for work the other day? I had to tell Jack a ridiculous story about one of my dogs being sick."

Hannibal shrugs elegantly. "Then I can say something along the same lines." He smiles suggestively. "I shall tell him that my needy little pet required my immediate attention. How does that sound?"

Will rolls his eyes. "Very funny, Hannibal. Side-splittingly hilarious. You should consider a career in comedy."

"Indeed? Last time we spoke about my professional endeavors, you suggested a career in pornography. Should I combine the two?"

Will opens his eyes wide as if it's the best idea he has ever heard. "Oh yes, you should: that would be a roaring success. I would pay real money to see that."

"Noted," says Hannibal with a smirk, as he drapes himself in a silk robe. "Speaking of hidden talents - well done, Will. I quite enjoyed your little "revenge". I think we should do this again soon, don't you?"

Looking rather pleased with himself, Hannibal glides towards the bathroom. _Smug bastard_ , thinks Will. He should have known better; his plan to inconvenience Hannibal was destined to fail. Being inconvenienced means being thrust in an unplanned situation, and for Hannibal Lecter, life _always_ goes according to plan. Even when he allows it to be seized and rattled by the chaos of Will Graham's imagination.


End file.
